Letters
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: Five people receive letters from Sirius, seemingly after his death... Companion to Hermione's Parallel Universe, but definitely can be read alone. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything Harry Potter related - you should know that by now.

**A/n:** The long-awaited companion piece to _Hermione's Parallel Universe_ is here! For anyone who has not read _Hermione's Parallel Universe_, no worries, it's not necessary. It's basically explained below, but any questions, just stick them in your review (if you decide to review, that is). For anyone who did read _Hermione's_, thanks for coming back to read this. I'm going to be posting chapters 1 and 2 pretty well back to back, as chapter 1 is merely an opener. Read on.

* * *

**Letters**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

"_By now I'm sure you've noticed that the envelope I sent you this in is rather thick. Inside are a number of letters I wrote to different people in our world. Sort of a set of 'things I never got to say'. I don't know if they'll transfer back with you, but I'm hoping you'll figure out a way to make it work. If not, then there's no harm in trying._"

Hermione read that bit of her letter over again with a small smile.

It really was quite extraordinary how she had come to hold a small packet of letters written by Sirius Black, after his murder in the Department of Mysteries. A long story, too, and one she had had to explain rather extensively to Ron and Harry only a few days ago.

Now she was doing as Sirius had asked and sending his letters on. One of the letters had already been given to its intended recipient. The rest she handed to different Hogwarts owls and sent them on their way.

Hermione watched the owls flying in the distance until she could no longer see them before returning to Gryffindor Tower. She briefly wondered what kind of reactions the letters would get when they were opened.

* * *

**A/n:** Told ya – merely preamble. Thanks for reading! Chapter 2, coming right up… 


	2. Molly

**A/n:** As promised, here's chapter two right away. No preamble here. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Molly Weasley**

Molly Weasley was busy in the kitchen at about midday when an owl arrived, pecking firmly on the windowsill. She wondered what the letter it carried could be, as she had already received that morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet_ and wasn't expecting any other mail. She curiously set aside the letter, deciding she would read it as soon as her chores were done. She didn't quite recognize the handwriting on the envelope – it didn't belong to Arthur, Ginny or any of her sons – and wondered a second time what it could be about.

The house was quiet, as Ron and Ginny were off at Hogwarts, Fred and George were working in their shop in Diagon Alley and Charlie, Bill, Percy and Arthur were all off at work. Not that Percy came home anymore of course…

About an hour or two after the letter came, Molly finally had a few moments to sit down and read it. She scooped it up off the kitchen table and moved into the living room to settle down in her favorite rocking chair. Sunlight streamed in through the window, highlighting some of the dust particles that were kicked up from the old blanket hanging on the back of the chair.

Molly stared inquisitively at the writing on the envelope. It was very familiar, she realized, yet she couldn't seem to place who had written it. With a shrug, she opened the envelope and began to read the letter inside. Her breath caught almost instantly.

_Dear Molly,_

_If you're reading this, then it worked. Don't be too excited to see my writing, though, because if you are reading this, that means I'm still dead. I am quite sure that this statement makes absolutely no sense to you and I'm not going to waste ink and parchment trying to explain it. Just know that I, Sirius, am writing to you seemingly months after I was killed by Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries. _

_I'm writing to you because I need you to know a few things._

_Molly, I'm sorry for so many of the things I said to you while you were here at Grimmauld Place. At times, I can be – and am – way outta line. I shouldn't have always fought you on issues that came up, especially when it came to Harry. I know you only had his best interests at heart and you treated him like one of your own sons. I was just too bloody hard-headed to see that you were actually right now and then, even though I refused to admit it. Thank you, Molly, for being the mother Harry never had. You and I both know how much Lily would have appreciated it. You need to know how much _I_ appreciate it, too. _

_Take care of him for me, Molly. Now that I can't be there for him anymore, he's going to need an extra shoulder to lean on more than ever. I have no doubt you'll provide it for him, especially as times get tougher._

_Take care of yourself, and the rest of your family, again, especially through the dark times that are growing around you. Stay strong. I know you'll all make it through this thing. _

_And, Molly? If you ever happen to cross paths with Bellatrix… crack her head in, Molly._

_Always,_

_Sirius_

Molly's hand was shaking and tear drops dotted the letter as she set it gently in her lap. She didn't know what to think. Part of her felt that the letter wasn't real, that it had to be some ill-attempt at a joke – it _couldn't_ be real, after all. It _couldn't._ And yet… there was no doubt that Sirius had written the letter, miraculously after his death.

Perhaps because she had not properly grieved for Sirius in the first place; perhaps because she too felt sorry for fighting with him so much when he was alive; perhaps because she was tired and looking for a drop of comfort, in any form, in the darkening world; perhaps a combination of all those things and more… Whatever the reason, Molly couldn't hold it in. She put her head in her hands and cried.

When she finally was able to cease, she felt surprisingly better and somehow lighter. She folded the letter and slid it into her apron pocket.

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for reading. :D Any review always coveted. 


	3. Bellatrix

**A/n:** I debated whether or not to write this one but it kind of stuck in my brain. I don't think I much like how it turned out, even after a few bouts of editing, but here it is anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Bellatrix Lestrange**

The owl came just after Bellatrix had finished having a shower. She didn't notice it at first as she was busy relishing the fact that she had finally been able to have a shower. Since escaping Azkaban, she'd had little time for such frivolities as a shower and hairbrush. That didn't mean she didn't _miss_ such things. Finally, however, she and Rodolphus had been found a safe house to live in for a few weeks while the Dark lord decided his next move. Bellatrix didn't care whose house it had been, merely that it had a working shower.

Only when the owl very impatiently fluttered its wings and squawked in annoyance did Bellatrix turn her dark eyes to it. She snatched the letter away from it and irritatedly shooed it out the way it had entered. She'd never liked birds of any description.

As she tore open and tossed away the envelope, Bellatrix assumed the letter was a letter from a fellow Death Eater though she could not guess what about. They were not supposed to be sending each other letters for fear of interception. There was no one other than another Death Eater who would write her, however, and so she was quite surprised to discover it indeed was _not_ a Death Eater contacting her.

Her eyes skimmed over the parchment and she decided the letter was a silly prank and laughed out loud accordingly. Really, what a sense of humor…

Then her smile disappeared and for the first time in a very, very long time, Bellatrix actually felt genuinely uneasy.

_Dearest cousin Bellatrix,_

_Please not the extreme sarcasm in which _that_ was written. This, if you haven't already realized, is your cousin. Yes, the one you murdered in the Department of Mysteries not so many months ago. It seems as though I am writing from the grave. Before you crumple this up and dismiss it as a practical joke (a thought which has no doubt crossed your mind by now), then let me prove that I am really who I say I am._

_On the night you were brought into Azkaban, I was there. As they were dragging you past my cell, you noticed my huddled form and laughed madly. You called me a pathetic fool and asked me how it felt to have nothing left in the world. I replied that I still had the fact that I was innocent, which was much more than you could ever say. I said that when I was gone from Azkaban, you would still be in your cell rotting away and we would see who would be the fool then._

_The only people who could coherently recall this conversation are you, me and perhaps the Dementors if they spoke._

_By now I think I've got your undivided attention. I highly doubt you will care if I try and threaten you or be at all bothered if I called you all the names I can think of, so I won't waste space doing so._

_Just know this: you'll get yours, Bellatrix. You will get _exactly_ what's coming to you, sooner or later. Watch your back, every minute of every day._

_Don't think I'm not watching you._

_Your dead cousin,_

_Sirius_

Bellatrix swallowed and slowly set the letter down. She wasn't scared, of course. He could say all he wanted, he was dead. It wasn't like he could come curse her himself or he would've already done it. She had no reason to feel uncomfortable.

Yet she did. And how then, did he send her this letter? No one _would_ know of that conversation between her and Sirius. She'd never spoke of it to anyone (there'd never been a reason to mention it) and didn't believe he'd ever had a reason to mention it to anyone either. She would have supposed that he had written it before he was killed, except that didn't, however, explain how he knew she had been the one to kill him. There was no way Sirius had been able to see the future and then write the letter accordingly. Even if that was somehow the case, why was the letter being delivered so many months later?

The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up and she instinctively whipped around, sure there was someone standing behind her at that very moment. But there was no one. Rodolphus was out so it was just her in the house.

_Stop it, you idiot,_ she silently chided herself. _It's a stupid letter. Stop feeling paranoid because there's no reason to. It's a load of rubbish._

Even so, for the rest of the day, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was constantly watching her.

* * *

**A/n:** There you are! Another letter. Let me know what you thought of this one - I was pretty iffy on it. More hopefully soon! 


	4. Tonks

**A/n:** Hey all! Long time, no update. School is choking me to death, lol, but I desperately needed a itty-bitty break. Jumped on to stick up an update. :) Hope you like this one!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Nymphadora Tonks**

It was nearly seven a.m. when Tonks was roused from a pleasant dream by an insistent tapping on her window. She squinted blearily in the window's direction as sunlight poured in.

"Bloody…" she groaned and grumpily clambered out of bed to let the owl in. "Haven't you ever heard of sleeping in?" she snapped at it.

The owl merely blinked innocently – it apparently had not or didn't care – and offered her the letter it had come to deliver. Tonks irritatedly took it and sent the owl on its way, cursing whoever had decided to wake her at this hour.

She was _not_ a morning person.

"What is so blasted important that I had to be woken at the sodding crack of dawn…?" Tonks mumbled waspishly. She opened the letter up and began to read, still wiping the sleep from her eyes. What she read woke her up in an instant.

"_Hey Nymph,_

_Don't panic and don't freak out – it really is me, Sirius. You know this because I am the only one who calls you, or is _allowed_ to call you Nymph. I'm asking you not to freak because I'm not alive, and yes, you are reading this letter after my death._

_Wild, huh?_

_I would love to explain everything, Nymph, but trust me when I say you probably wouldn't believe me anyway. Let's just leave it at this _is_ happening. You're not dreaming.The reason why I chose to write to write to you is because there are a few things I didn't get a chance to say before Bellatrix got me._

_I'm really going to miss you, Nymph. Your warm, friendly face was always such a welcome sight. I'm never forget how you always did your best to make me laugh and feel better about things, no matter the time or situation. Whether you were my little cousin or the cool young woman you are now, you always managed to coax a grin from me. You have such optimism all the time and it's a deep breath of fresh air these days. Don't ever lose that, and don't ever, no matter what happens, _ever_ stop smiling, Nymph. Not for any reason, and especially not for me. I'll be fine. You keep going and keep smiling._

_I wish I'd have been able to see your wedding and shake hands one last time with the lucky guy who's going to marry you. I'll be watching from the clouds – I promise you that!_

_Love you always, Nymph, my favorite cousin. _

_See you 'round,_

_Sirius_"

Tonks' knees buckled out from underneath her as tears rolled unabashedly down her flushed cheeks. Her hands trembled as one clutched the letter and the other covered her mouth.

"How…" she whispered. "How… is this… happening…"

She re-read the letter carefully but she already knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was indeed her deceased cousin who'd written the letter.

"How…" she whispered again, this time with a sort of sad amusement. "How'd you do it, Sirius… big git, can't even share his secret…"

She wished she could ask him, wished she could have talked to him one last time, told him all the things she never got a chance to say, wished she could sit down and write a reply and send it away. With the same, strange certainty that she knew Sirius had written the letter, and after his death even, she knew there was no way to write him back.

Even though she felt like crying all over again for Sirius, missing him and wishing he was there to give her a hug and tell her it would be ok and to keep smiling, like she'd been doing for weeks since his death, the words in the letter couldn't help but make her smile.

"_You have such optimism all the time and it's a deep breath of fresh air these days. Don't ever lose that, and don't ever, no matter what happens, _ever_ stop smiling, Nymph. Not for any reason, and especially not for me. I'll be fine. You keep going and keep smiling._"

She thought of when she had finally complied to Sirius – and _only_ Sirius – calling her Nymph. She smiled a little wider, albeit rather tearfully, and repeated the words she'd said to him then.

"Just 'cuz you're you, Sirius. Only 'cuz you're you."

She still pulls the letter out every now and again to re-read, whenever she doesn't feel like smiling. It always helps her to smile again and she knows that was exactly what Sirius intended to happen.

* * *

**A/n:** The thing with Sirius calling her Nymph and being the only one to call her that wasn't canon, just a little artistic license. :D Thanks for reading!


	5. Remus

**A/n**: I struggled with this letter and the narrative around because I wanted it to be really good and emotional but not over dramatic. I'm not sure I pulled it off... so... we'll see what everybody else thinks. Big huge thanks to **moony's number 1** on this chapter, as she very heavily edited this and told me it wasn't crap, lol.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Remus Lupin**

Remus was in the middle of sipping his morning coffee when an owl knocked loudly against the window, startling him. He spilled some of the steaming beverage down his front and hastily snatched up a napkin to clean it up. With a small sigh, he got up from his chair and let the owl in.

He gave the owl some water to drink and a piece of toast to nibble on while he read the letter it had delivered. It obviously didn't think Remus would send a reply, for it took off as soon as it was through eating.

A weight dropped in his stomach as he recognized the writing on the envelope. It couldn't be… He decided he was mistaken and opened the letter.

He wasn't.

_"Dear Remus, _

_If you're reading this, then I'm still gone. I've written a few other letters and I'll tell you the same thing I told them: I'm not going waste ink trying to explain how it's possible. Trust me, it _is_ Sirius, writing you a letter seemingly after you saw me killed._

_To prove it's really me (although I'm sure you know my writing!) I only have one thing to say, Moony: Seven-Flavor Marauder Gumdrops. The only person alive besides ourselves who knows about that failed invention is Peter. You know as well as I do that Pete couldn't accurately forge my handwriting if his life depended on it. In fact, I'm pretty sure he couldn't accurately forge _anyone's_ handwriting, for that matter._

_Remus, this is my 'things I never got to say' letter to you. There are probably a hundred and one things I never got to say to you. I suppose I should start with the simplest: you are, and always have been, like a brother to me, Moony. Better than a real one, in fact; you know what mine was like. You were our steady rock during our crazy Hogwarts years and after too, before James and Lily died. Thanks for being there, mate. You have no idea how much it meant to me to have you, James and even Peter to count on for all that time. I know I was a reckless git and a stubborn, hot-headed prat, but you were there to keep me from going too far – and more than once you and James were there to keep me company in detention (hah!)._

_The next thing I need to tell you is about that night a few weeks before the Department of Mysteries disaster. We were in the den at Grimmauld Place drinking hot chocolate (Mrs. Potter's famous Cinnamon Hot Chocolate!) and we had a long talk about someone in particular. I'm not going to repeat everything that I said then here, because I still feel the same way about it now as I did then, but I wanted to add something. It's _true_, Moony. She really does love you. And I know you love her too. You say you're not sure you do, but I know you far too well. It'll make both of you so happy if you just let go of your doubts! You've got tough times ahead, mate. A few moments of happiness, however "irresponsible" and "impossible" are necessary to survive and get to the other side intact. Besides, I'm not around to somehow trick you two into being locked in a closet together for a while, so it's got to be _you_ who makes this happen. You're going to have to talk to her sooner or later – being distant is just going to make you both completely miserable. Give it a chance, Remus. Life's too short nowadays to not at least _try_._

_Lastly, I wanted to talk to you about Harry. He needs someone else to be there for him now and I can't think of anyone better than you. It's not going to be official or anything, but I am handing my godfather duties over to you. I know James and Lily would have wanted that for him (and you) if I was even unable to be there anymore. Take good care of him, Moony. Watch over him, listen to him, _help_ him. He probably won't want your help – you know as well as I how much he takes after James and can be a pretty stubborn prick on occasion. And just like James, you know how much he needs that help whether he likes it (or accepts it) or not. Harry needs people by his side right now, especially in the coming months, and even years, as this next war heats up. Support him and love him like a son because I no longer can. Be James to him for me, be _me_ for me._

_I could probably fill several more pages easily of things I never got to say to you, Remus, but I still have another letter to write. I guess I better wrap this up._

_I miss you, Moony. Remember to always hold tight to that natural inner strength of yours and always have courage no matter what the war throws your way. You are the _last_ Marauder standing, mate. Make me and James proud. I'll see you around someday._

_Goodbye Remus, my friend, my brother._

_Padfoot"_

Remus rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and swallowed hard. A large lump of emotion seemed to be completely clogging his throat as he skimmed over the letter for the third, fourth and fifth time.

There was no doubt the letter in his hands existed and it was impossibly from Sirius. For the time being Remus didn't want to waste any thought on how it could possibly be that he had received this posthumous letter. For now, he simply wanted to hold the parchment to his chest and think about every word scrawled across it.

A solid hour passed before Remus was in enough control of his emotions to carefully fold the letter back up and slide it deep into his inner robe pocket. He slowly rose from the table and gently put his empty mug in the sink. Looking out the window by the sink at the sunny yard beyond, a small tear broke free of its confines and slid down Remus' cheek. He absently brushed it away.

_…the last Marauder standing._

Memories swirled like the contents of a Pensieve in his mind as Sirius' words echoed in his mind. Of the four Marauders he never would have predicted it would have been him who would be the last one to fall. Peter has ceased to count when he had betrayed them all and handed James and Lily to Voldemort. Remus had always thought that the four of them would live long, full lives and reckless Sirius with his wild ways would ironically be the one to live the longest.

_"Don't you ever get tired of doing things that get you into trouble?" Remus asked, sitting cross-legged on the red couch by the fireplace, a massive volume about Mythology open in his lap. _

_Sirius laughed loud and long. "Never! What fun is life without a little trouble?"_

_Remus shook his head with a smile._

_"Padfoot, you're going to be ninety years old and pulling pranks on your teenage neighbors and it'll be fantastic." James said grinning and patted Sirius on the back._

_"You can bet on it! I'll have new neighbors to terrorize every year because none of them will be able to stand living beside Crazy Old Man Black for very long." Sirius joked._

A wave of loneliness crashed over Remus, squeezing at his heart and renewing the grief he felt for the loss of his two dearest friends.

…_the last Marauder standing._

Though it saddened him to think he was the only one left, it also filled with sort of a sense of pride somehow. That he had made it and now it was left to him to move on and "carry the torch". He exhaled all the breath in his chest and then slowly inhaled with his eyes closed against the darkening world outside.

_The last Marauder standing._

* * *

**A/n**: Alright, there we go. There's just one letter left and potentially an epilogue of some description. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as I feel like it was, lol. Thanks for reading and naturally reviews are loved. :D Later!


	6. Harry

**A/n**: So I saved Harry's for last, thinking it would be the easiest to write but actually it was the hardest next to Remus' – I think I liked Molly's the best, actually, which I was expecting to like the least. Weird. Anyways, any and all feedback is always massively appreciated. Also, HUGE thanks to each and every reviewer and even more so to all the awesome people who read _Hermione's Parallel Universe_ from the beginning and came to read this. This companion piece is dedicated to you. :) This is the last letter, so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Harry Potter**

The trio was sitting in the Common Room as Hermione told Ron and Harry her fantastical story of her wish gone wrong. It was difficult to believe that she had not simply had a very realistic dream. More bizarre things had happened to the trio since they had come to Hogwarts, however, and on how many occasions Harry was the one with the strange story that Hermione and Ron often believed without question. It was his turn to do the same.

Hermione rummaged through her bag as her story came to a close. "Sirius sent me some letters to give to people when I got back. It took me a while to figure out how to get them here without them possibly changing or disappearing, but I finally got it. My journal kept all my old entries from before; they weren't changed or gone. So I put the letters in there so hopefully when I drank the potion, they'd transfer with me."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. Sirius? Could it really be? He desperately wanted to believe she had the letters and there was one for him. But what if the letters hadn't come through with the journal and she was about to tell him she was sorry? Or what if there was a stack of letters but Sirius had not had the time to write one to Harry? He wouldn't get his hopes up, he _wouldn't_…

"Did it… work?" he said softly.

Hermione smiled and answered gently, "Yeah, it did." She pulled out a letter with Harry's name on it in Sirius' handwriting and handed it to him.

Harry's mouth fell open and he slowly took the letter as though it were made of the most fragile glass.

"It's real?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded.

Harry felt frozen. He stared at his name on the faded envelope and somehow couldn't bring himself to open it. What if this was a dream and he was going to wake at any moment? Maybe he would open the envelope to find only a blank piece of parchment inside. Maybe this was a stupid joke. Maybe Hermione was making it up and had written the letter herself.

He was vaguely aware that Ron and Hermione had left him sitting there as he dismissed his thoughts that Hermione was messing with him or faking the letter. That wasn't fair to her for him to think that. Still, he found himself extremely hesitant to open the letter and he didn't really know why.

After a few minutes, he decided that if he was going to open it, he ought to do it somewhere alone. As everyone else was exiting the Common Room on their way to breakfast, Harry made his way upstairs to his bed. The dorm was empty as the other boys had already vacated it. Harry closed the bed hangings around him and after several more minutes of gathering some semblance of courage, he tore open the envelope.

_"Dear Harry,_

_By now I'm guessing Hermione has told you exactly how this letter came to be in your hands, so I first off have to tell you that being a part of The Weird Sisters has been an absolute BLAST. I wish you could have somehow seen me playing on stage to hundreds of screaming fan girls – you probably would have gotten a real kick out of it. It likely wasn't good for my ego, it already being rather inflated (ha ha) but it was incredibly fun nonetheless._

_Now on to the more serious stuff, I suppose. Harry, I wrote a handful of letters but I saved yours for last because I think it's going to be the hardest for me to write. I've done a lot of thinking lately and I have to say some things that are hard for me to say and hard for you to hear._

_I'm sorry I wasn't a better father figure for you, Harry. I thought maybe I had grown up, that my time in Azkaban had forced me to deal with things better, be older and wiser, that sort of thing. To a certain extent it did, but not enough. _

_I was never a good father like James and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before, that I was locked away and unable to take care of you properly. Remus would likely have been much better at that sort of thing but James trusted me and I'm afraid I let you both down. I'm sorry I'm letting you down again, by getting taken down by Bellatrix after just a few short years with you. It was never supposed to be this way._

_Now Harry, you're going to have to be stronger than ever, with one less person to lean on when you need someone to lean on, when you need some_where_ to lean. It's truly awful what you're going through, what you have gone through and what you're still going to have to go through. Your close friends will prove to be more important than ever and remember that loyalty and having people you care about around you are even more important._

_Don't be afraid to ask for help once in a while. Don't be a hard-headed, stubborn git like me, because you can't always handle everything by yourself. It's not weak and it doesn't make you less capable or less worthy to accept a helping hand, alright? Always remember that. I forget that often._

_You shouldn't have to worry about the things you worry about or fight the things you have to fight. You didn't ask for any of this and yet it's all on your shoulders. But I believe you can make it through it all, Harry. I believe in you – always have._

_I think I could easily make this letter longer, but I don't think it needs to be. I just needed to tell you a few things and I hope that it (any of it) helps or maybe gives you even a little bit of hope in the increasingly bleak and unhopeful world you're now facing. Lastly, I wanted to say that I love you, Harry. Take care of yourself and always be brave._

_Watching over you,_

_ Sirius"_

By the time he finished the letter, Harry found himself to be quite unabashedly crying. He tried not to get the letter wet and then buried his face in his pillow. Some of the tears were because of the letter's contents but most of them were the grief he had determinedly pushed away since seeing Sirius fall in the Department of Mysteries. He had forced himself not to shed any tears, not to dwell on the fact that Sirius was now gone forever. In the back of his mind he knew the truth, but because he hadn't seen much of Sirius during the school year when he'd been alive, it was easy to pretend Sirius was just in hiding somewhere. Now the truth was hitting him full force and he was unable to hold back any longer.

He was unaware of how much time had passed when the tears finally subsided. He read the letter again and this time found it comforting. Sirius was dead and Harry had finally, really accepted that. But Sirius was not _gone_. The letter itself was proof of that. Sirius had signed the letter "watching over you" and just those words, true, possible or not, still made Harry feel infinitely better.

He exhaled heavily and replaced his glasses on his nose. He doubted the letter would ever leave his person from that day on and he decided to ask Hermione about a number of water-proof, anti-fade, fire-proof, anti-rip and tear type charms to put on it to keep it safe. He wondered if Ron and Hermione were waiting for him somewhere and supposed it was about time he go and find them.

With another deep, steadying breath, Harry slid the precious letter into his pocket deep inside his robe and wiped his eyes again. As he made his way out of the dorms, he felt as though a weight had been lifted inside his chest.

_…watching over you,_

_ Sirius_

-**end**-

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks to everyone for reading. :) Reviews are like oxygen (aka they help me live). Once again, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this. Later all. :D


End file.
